Friendships Can sometimes be more
by LightHope1
Summary: Koji and Zoe were great friends untill a fight got between them...With the help of the rest of the group will they become friends again or even more?


Friendships should last forever  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the digimon characters and I don't own the lyrics to this song  
  
(Koji, Kouchi, Takuya, JP, Zoe are 16 and in the 10th grade. Tommy is 14 and in the 8th grade)  
  
Zoe was walking towards the soccer field to watch Takuya beat the other soccer team. In the middle of winter, the weather was cold and she forgot her jacket but if she went home she would miss the game and Takuya would kill her. Therefore, she sat near the back of the bleachers. She never looked back at the group of guys who sat behind her.  
  
As the game started, she slipped on her headphones and put the volume up to listen to the music, "Get relaxed and mellow out," she thought.  
  
Her life was so busy with school, work and friends that she never got to come to these games and she had made a promise to Takuya earlier that year to do this besides that she never got to see the old digidestions friends. Even though, they went all to the same school, she never had time or made an effort. The song started and she closed her eyes to think of her memories of her friends and past. I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you would be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listing but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? She thought of the times that she and the others were tougher. It seemed like years since she had even talked to all of them. It was over a stupid fight that made her leave them behind and find new friends. Even though she had feelings for Koji and loved hanging with them it was different then. Takuya would not leave her alone until she said yes and it never occurred to her they would all be at the game. She was so consumed in her family, friends and work that she could never be her their friends aging.  
  
(Flashback to the time of the fight.) (Spring Formal) Takuya had asked Zoe to the 7th grade spring formal. She was so happy because she knew Takuya was just being nice. He had a fan club who, would have died to go with him and he took her. The being was ok; she danced with him. She wanted Koji to ask her more then anything. By then her crush for him was huge. She walked up to find Koji, resting his body against one of the school's gym support beams. He looked out of it and she asked him if he was ok. "Zoe, mind your own business. I am fine and by the way Takuya looks pretty busy so save him from his fan club." Koji said a little coldly. He regretted saying that to one of his best friends especially to a girl he really liked.  
  
She stood in front of him and stood her ground. "Takuya has been busy since after the first dance Koji."  
  
Koji just shock his head and walked over to his brother who was talking to JP.  
  
Zoe felt stupid and walked out of the gym not even caring if Takuya noticed. She sat on a bench, next to the school's courtyard. She thought, " He does not even care about me, he is just like the other girls. I will show him and the others."  
  
From that day forward, she avoid all of them even Tommy who didn't even do anything. She did not care; she made friends fast from the lessons she had learned in the digital world. It was 2 years before she even talked to Takuya. (End of Flash back)  
  
The words flooded her mind with memories and new thoughts.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm with you  
  
Zoe watched the game, and then at half time she made an effort to make sure Takuya knew she was here and get a coke. As the crowd roared, she slipped out of her seat and walked over to where the teammates were sitting to cool off. Zoe was wearing blue jeans, a light blue tee and a sweater and was freezing. She wore the same hat from the digital world and her long blond hair was in her face. She pulled a strand back from her face and walked up to him.  
  
"Takuya I came liked you asked." Zoe said  
  
Takuya swung around and almost clobbered her. Thank you so much Zoe. You have no idea how important this is to the guys and I.  
  
"You mean the team?" Zoe asked in a small voice  
  
Before the he could answer, the crowd lurched forward to talk to the teammates before the half time ended. Throwing her to the ground and making her freak out. The words from the song were stuck in her head.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face, Is anybody here I know, Cause nothings going right! And everything's a mess And know one likes to be alone  
  
She felt stupid like the time with Koji She looked at the sea of faces looking down at her. She could not recognize any of them. She put her head on her lap and thoughts ran though her head.  
  
A small voice in her head said, "Get up show them, you can survive and live alone."  
  
"What them?" she said  
  
Koji and Kouchi were getting some snacks when they saw the blond head girl sitting alone in the dirt and her head in her lap. Kouchi wondered who she was and though almost in a split second it dawned on him. Out loud he told his brother, "Koji that girl's Zoe." Before he finishes, Koji shoved the stuff in his brother's hands and walked towards the girl.  
  
Zoe got up, on her own. She dusted her self off and looked at the ground and headed toward the snack area. Koji was to late she was gone. He searched all over but know one he knew was around. As she ordered a small coke, the lady asked her if she needed anything else. Those words made her think of the song.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
She shook her head and bought the coke and walked toward the stands. She was by now cold to the bone but that was the least of her worries. The benches were crowded in the front and in the back almost empty except for a few guys eating dinner. She stared at them. Really there were only 3 it looked like there was supposed to be 4. The 4th, Koji was still looking for her.  
  
"JP," Kouchi said.  
  
"What I am hungry!" JP mumbled  
  
"Leave some for my brother ok!" Kouchi said  
  
Tommy and Kouchi laughed at him. Tommy looked at the floor after that.  
  
"What's wrong Tommy?" JP asked  
  
Tommy looked up at the two boys, "That comment reminded me of Zoe!"  
  
"Remember the time in the digital world we had that eating contest and Zoe won and got us those Trailmon tickets." Tommy said  
  
JP nodded at him and looked at the food he was going to eat.  
  
Kouchi spoke up at this moment, "When we were getting food, Koji and I saw her on the ground and a mess. Koji went after her but he was too late I think that's why he's not here.  
  
Zoe heard them and dropped the coke to the ground that made Tommy look up. He was to late and only saw blond hair running away.  
  
"How is this possible." She though and ran all the way to the bench in the courtyard where she had gone in 7th grade to think. That song was still there.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm with you  
  
She was shivering from top to bottom and forgot about it.  
  
"Does Koji care?" She thought  
  
Why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm out of my mind.  
  
Then the memories came and went. She felt a warm presents near by. She opened her teared up eyes and saw Koji sitting next to her.  
  
He handed her his jacket. "Take it! I don't need it" She nodded and her shivering stopped shortly after the jacket was put on.  
  
Koji looked up to the stars and then back as her.  
  
"Zoe, I'm sorry for saying what I did that night." Koji said in a calm voice.  
  
"I never thought that those words would separate the group from you. I hated myself since that day. I tried to call you but I couldn't. You were so busy with your friends that well, I thought you had no time to really talk."  
  
"Koji, I am sorry! I was mad but now I am not you helped me with that one easy." She made one more glace toward the field and finally said, "We need to get back Takuya will be upset if we don't!"  
  
"Zoe, wait!" Koji said  
  
"I should have told you that night. I was really angry with Takuya for treating you that way and well.I lashed out at you instead. I really liked you more then a friend then! I know this is really forward and I know we just became friends again but I want to be more." He gulped and looked strait into her light green eyes.  
  
She looked into his deep dark blue eyes.  
  
"Yes!" She said in a serous voice.  
  
"Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What is it?" he asked  
  
"We will be friends forever and protect each other evenly not different."  
  
"Yes" and they kissed. Only it was a sweet kiss not like the movies but the ones with totally insistent. No, meanness only friendship and love between. They walked to the field and into an unknown future full of hope and light and fear. ************************************************************************ I hope you liked this story and I hope to write more stories like them so please review! I need four to write more. Thanks a bunch LightHope 


End file.
